Lucky Clover
by berlindia
Summary: Suara petir penanda hujan menyadarkan keduanya. Luhan terbiasa bergerak cepat dan menyergap semuanya dengan sekali tangkap termaksud untuk mendapatkan hati Minseok. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tanpa sadar Minseok membuat Luhan terpesona, bukan karena kepandaian Minseok meracik kopi tapi karena rambut kelamnya yang tergerai sempurna./ Xi Luhan x Kim Minseok / LuMin / T / GS


Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu kepada abang Minseok dan dek Sehun.. Saya lagi-lagi menjadikan kalian berdua menjadi seorang perempuan. Saya tahu kalian itu manly gak ketulungan tapi apa daya imajinasi ini memaksa saya untuk melakukan hal ini.. huft.. #nangisbombay

.

.

.

Oke, selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

Judul : Lucky Clover

Lenght : Oneshot

Cast : Xi Luhan x Kim Minseok (GS)

.

.

.

**Bagian I**

**Minseok pov**

Seperti sengatan listrik saat jari tangannya tidak sengaja mengenai punggung tanganku. Hanya seperdetik saat aku memberikan segelas kopi pesanannya. Bahkan saat tanganku kembali bersentuhan dengan tangan temannya, rasa itu tidak juga menghilang.

"Terimakasih," ya Tuhan~ kenapa suaranya seperti memiliki frekuensi yang berbeda saat menyapu gendang telingaku? Ini terlalu aneh saat semua hal tentangnya membuat bagian tertentu di lubuk yang paling dalam tubuhku bergetar. "Kau selalu membuatnya dengan sempurna," pujiannya membuatku tersenyum senang. Dia pemilik Coffee House yang berarti dia juga bosku dan dia adalah orang yang sering sekali memberikan sebuah pujian sederhana. Meski sebenarnya terdapat empat orang yang menjadi orang terpenting di tempat ini. Xi Luhan beserta adik perempuannya Xi Sehun, kekasih adiknya Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon sahabat baik Luhan.

"Dia hebat kan?" Tanya Jongin direktur cafe ini dengan bangga. Luhan hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil mengangguk. Sedangkan temannya Joonmyeon tampak lebih menikmati kopinya.

"Buatan yeoja memang berbeda," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menyesap kopinya dengan suara desahan terlampau berisik.

"Apa yang berbeda?" Kini giliran Sehun adik kandung Luhan yang bertanya. Tapi gadis berkulit pucat itu terus menatapku dan kopi dihadapannya dengan begantian. "Menurutku rasa buatan Minseok-eonnie lebih lembut dibandingkan buatan Jongin yang pekat dan buatanmu yang memiliki aroma tajam." Ucap Sehun pada Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan secangkir kopinya. Sehun tampak mengelung rambut caramelnya yang sebahu dengan jepitan rambut berbahan beludru berbentuk bunga berwarna hitam.

"Selain itu kenapa rasanya lebih manis ya?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan aku tidak bisa menutupi rasa heranku. "Dibandingkan buatan siapa pun, buatannya lebih manis."

"Oia?" Tanya Sehun dengan ragu dan kembali mencicipi kopi buatanku untuknya. Joonmyeon dan Sehun tampak saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Mungkin karena yang membuatnya yeoja yang manis," aku terdiam membeku. Jongin langsung menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun langsung tertawa cekikikan karena takut mengganggu pengunjung yang lain. "Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Rayuanmu itu hyung, ckckck standar," ucap Jongin sambil merangkulku. "Jangan main-main dengan pegawaiku."

Luhan hanya tersenyum tapi matanya menatapku. Sial, aku seperti terhipnotis hanya karena lirikan mata? Yang benar saja. Dia itu namja yang memiliki paras cantik namun memiliki aura yang terlalu keras untuk dikatakan lembut.

.

.

.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Byuuur_

"Wuah!" ujarku sambil menggelung rambutku karena sekarang waktunya bekerja. Dan Luhan selalu meminta menggelung rambutku saat bekerja.

"Kau orang kedua yang aku kenal setelah Luhan yang menatap hujan dengan mata berbinar."

"Hah?"

"Entah apa alasanmu tapi kalau alasan Luhan terlampau _absurd _bahkan mendekati kata _freak_." Aku lebih memilih diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jongin. "Kau tahu? saat hujan datang orang-orang diluar sana akan memilih tempat untuk berteduh."

Mataku tiba-tiba mengamati dua gadis yang berlari kecil menghindari air yang mulai membasahi pakaian mereka dan tanpa berpikir panjang masuk ke dalam café ini.

"Nah, pasti salah satu dari mereka memilih tempat ini."

"Bft! Hahahahahaha," tidak bisa dicegah aku tertawa terlampau keras dan Jongin memperparahnya dengan ikut tertawa. "Masa sih?" tanyaku dengan berusaha untuk menghentikan tawaku.

"Kau tidak tahu, dulu dia hampir mirip dengan Tuan Krab."

"Ehm!" suara dehaman khas itu membuat tubuh kami menegang. Seketika aura hitam kelam mengelilingi sang pemilik Coffee House. "Joonmyeon, ingatkan aku untuk memotong gaji mereka bulan ini." Tubuh kami sontak melemas.

Lalu dia pergi begitu saja dengan Jongin yang merengek dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak ikut merengek?" Tanya Sehun dengan bibir berkedut. Apa gadis berambut caramel ini akan menertawakanku juga?

"Apa aku bisa?" Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena yang kakakku harapkan rengekanmu bukan Jongin."

"Sst!" Sahut Joonmyeon sambil menyenggol lengan Sehun. "Kau tidak takut gajimu ikut dipotong?" Entah kenapa aku merasa ada nada geli diperkataannya.

"Buat apa? Aku bahkan tidak bekerja diperusahaannya." Dan Joonmyeon benar-benar tertawa mendengar jawaban dari adik kandung Luhan ini. Setahuku Sehun itu bekerja di salah satu perusahaan desain interior, bahkan café ini di desain khusus oleh Sehun untuk kakak sulungnya itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, gajimu tetap utuh, Luhan hanya bercanda." Ucapan Joonmyeon yang langsung membuatku bernafas lega.

"Jadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Jadi?" tanpa sadar aku mengikuti perkataannya.

"Ada apa diantara hujan dan Kim Minseok?"

"Eh?" Aku tergagap namun lebih memilih untuk beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang diam melongo menatapku dengan bingung. Bodohnya aku, bertindak terlalu gegabah karena rasa malu berlebihanku.

.

.

.

Seperti sebuah film drama picisan ketika semua orang _oke_, ralat beberapa orang khususnya Jongin, Joonmyeon, Sehun dan beberapa barista seperti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menanyakan_—_

"Memangnya ada apa diantara hujan dan Kim Minseok" Kini Luhan yang berbicara. Membuat semua orang dimeja bundar yang lebar itu menatapku sambil tersenyum geli. Ah! Dari empat orang yang duduk dimeja bundar itu hanya satu orang yang tidak penasaran. Yixing, dia malah tampak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan satu-satunya gadis dimeja itu, Sehun. Aku juga ingin memiliki kekasih yang setia seperti dia.

"Hei, Yixing-hyung milik Sehun!" Bisik Kyungsoo padaku. Aku hanya menyenggol pinggangnya dengan kesal. Lagi pula aku tidak akan merebut Yixing tapi kalau ditawari mau atau tidak, siapa sih yang akan menolak. Oh tidak! Aku mulai mengkhianati adik bosku walau pun hanya diangan-angan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat mereka penasaran denganmu?" Pertanyaan lembut dari namja lembut sepertinya membuatku terbungkam. "Aku sedikit penasaran dengan topik sekarang-sekarang ini," perkataannya membuatku merona. "Kau tahu? itu seperti judul novel."

"Err, ini seperti scene drama picisan, karena aku baru menyukai seorang namja tampan pada waktu hujan," ujarku jujur sambil tersenyum kecil, ini konyol kan?. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar, mungkin karena namja ini tidak menatapku dengan mengintimidasi. Namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum lebar. Aku sedikit bersalah pada Sehun yang menatap kekasihnya dengan tajam. "Dan sepertinya kekasihmu cemburu?"

Yixing langsung membalikkan badannya dan entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku boleh tahu siapa namja itu?" Sebelum aku menganggukan kepala. Yixing sudah menyuarakan pikirannya, "Luhan?"

_Deg!_

Mukaku memerah dengan secepat kilat dan Yixing langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia menatapku takjub berbeda denganku yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ini memalukan dan kenapa dia tertawa.

"Kau harus jujur, sayang." Wajahku kembali memerah bukan karena panggilan 'sayangnya' tapi karena— rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa jujur kepada namja yang menjadi bosku sendiri, Xi Luhan?!

.

.

.

_Flash back : on_

_Aku terkadang juga ingin merasakan sebuah adegan romantis seperti disebuah drama-drama romansa. Tapi sepertinya itu sedikit menggelikan untukku. Anggap saja aku gila, karena tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa sebab._

"_Aku tidak suka melihat drama atau pun novel roman saat ini," ucapan bosku membuatku terlonjak kaget. Padahal aku baru saja duduk beristirahat disalah satu bangku yang menghadap dinding bertempelkan poster film. Entah siapa yang menaruhnya disana. _

"_Kenapa?" aku tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak bertanya._

"_Aku tidak suka melihat seorang namja yang bertekuk lutut dihadapan yeoja dan mengemis cintanya," aku mengerutkan dahiku. _

"_Jadi kau lebih suka yeoja yang mengemis cinta pada namja?!" aku kaget dengan suaraku yang meninggi tapi entah sebelah mana yang lucu. Luhan malah tertawa sambil menatapku. Aku suka suara tawanya yang merdu tapi tidak dengan alasannya._

"_Tidak juga," ucapnya dengan tenang. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak yeoja polos yang bermimpi mendapatkan namja yang rupawan bak seorang pangeran," ada nada menyindir dari suaranya. Entah menyindir siapa tapi tatapannya kembali melembut saat menatapku. _

_DUAR!_

_Tiba-tiba suara halilintar mengagetkan kami dan setelahnya hujan terdengar sangat berisik seolah akan terjadi badai. Mataku tidak bisa terlepas dari tatapannya. Getaran aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Seperti sebuah petir tatapannya membuatku tersengat. _

"_Tapi aku rasa akan lebih adil jika keduanya langsung saling jatuh cinta pada waktu yang sama," aku terdiam untuk menyelami tatapan matanya dan aku menemukan sebuah ketenangan dan ketegangan secara bersamaan. "Berusaha saling menjaga, memahami dan mengerti, bukankah itu jauh lebih baik?" ucapannya menghipnotisku untuk mengangguk. _

_Dan mulai saat itu aku merasakannya, inilah yang dinamakan jatuh ke dalam sumur dalam tak berdasar yang sampai sekarang orang mengenalnya dengan nama 'cinta'._

_Flash bak : off_

.

.

.

Err~ apa ini?

Aku menatap bingung pada beberapa lukisan yang berjejeran rapih mengelilingi Coffee House. Ini manis tapi terlalu berlebihan untukku, aku seperti sebuah objek seorang pelukis professional. Setahuku beberapa bulan lagi aku akan ulang tahun. Jadi ini pasti bukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku.

"Kau suka?" pertanyaan itu membuatku mencari sumber suara. Dan aku menemukannya dengan mudah_,_ berdiri dengan kokoh disudut tangga menuju lantai dua.

Namja dengan sebuah senyuman maut yang selalu sukses membuat hatiku berdesis. Entah kenapa aku mulai suka melihatnya memakai kemeja berlapiskan jaket dibandingkan memakai jas kaku. Dia tampak seorang pemuda sukses penuh semangat dan berhak atas semua keinginannya. Sialnya hal itu menyadarkanku bahwa dia namja yang penuh dengan kekuasaan yang sulit digapai.

"Kim Minseok kembalilah!" seperti sebuah matra, aku benar-benar kembali dari alam lamunanku dan menatapnya dengan ragu. "Kau sering sekali melamun."

"Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanyaku dengan tangan berkeringat. Dia malah menatapku seolah-olah tidak mengerti. "Lukisannya dan juga meletakkannya disini."

"Aku, kau suka?" tanyanya lagi. Jika ini mimpi, aku berharap untuk tidak bangun dengan terlampau cepat. "Aku cukup bagus dalam melukis kan?" aku tahu dia memuji dirinya sendiri untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Tapi bahkan aku tidak tahu untuk apa dia gugup.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bertanya dan berusaha agar terdengar tenang. "Untuk apa?"

Bila ini hanya drama picisan maka aku akan menjitak penulisnya. Tapi aku suka ketika Luhan tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya. Aku tertarik dengan tangan terkepalanya yang terulur padaku. "Coba tebak," aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tanpa bisa dicegah aku selalu terpesona dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung, bahkan saat tangannya terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah gelang monel dengan berbagai bandul. Tapi ada satu bandul yang mencolok disana.

"Lucky clover!" serunya dan aku menatapnya dengan terpukau.

"…"

"Aku bukan orang yang sabar, jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ujar Luhan menyentak kegugupanku. Dengan pelan aku mengangguk. Dan seperti sebuah hembusan angin tangannya bergerak menarik bergelangan tangan kananku dan memasangnya. "_Four leaf clover,_" ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Kau tahu artinya?"

"Ti..tidak."

"_One leaf is for Love be mine," _dia memainkan gelangku dan mengelus badul paling besar berisi daun semangi yang terpasang dipergelangan tanganku. Dia melirikku dan melihat reaksiku. Tapi aku hanya tertegun menatap gelang yang kini menghiasi lenganku. "Aku harap itu aku." Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan gugup.

"_Oke, the second for Healt,"_ kini jari-jari tangannya menuntun jari-jari tangan kananku untuk memasuki selah-sela jari tangan kirinya. "Ingatkan aku untuk menghukummu jika kau telat makan siang lagi." Ucapannya membuatku salah tingkah. Dia orang pertama yang memarahiku karena mendadak aku mendapatkan serangan asam lambung.

"_The third for Honor and Glory_," dia kini menarikku melalu jari-jari kami yang bertautan mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telingaku. "Aku memberikan gaji yang cukup untukmu kan?" bisiknya. Dan aku hanya bisa terkikik geli dengan pungung kiri tanganku menutup bibirku. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"_And the fourth for Riches!" _aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan dia pun menatapku dengan bingung. "Aku juga bingung kenapa tanda serunya ada dua," sekarang aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Tapi aku rasa kau akan mendapatkannya jika bersamaku." Dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Dia tampak sombong sekarang. "Tidak hanya kekayaan berupa fisik berupa batin aku juga sanggup memberikannya padamu." Karena selanjutnya dia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut namun dalam tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. "Bagaimana? Kau suka tawaranku?"

Aku mentapnya dengan terpukau. Dengan tangan bergetar aku menekan dadaku. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak dan oksigen entah pergi kemana. Ini terlalu mendadak dan Luhan menyergapku dengan sekaligus. Rasanya sesak tapi menyenangkan.

"Kau hampir membuatku pingsan saking senangnya," celetukku dengan jujur dan Luhan terlihat tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Oh! Aku harus terbiasa dengan senyumannya itu.

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dan merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar. "Kau tidak mau memelukku?" Dan dengan satu langkah kaku aku mendekatinya, memeluknya dengan tangan bergetar. Seketika aku merasakan kehangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit saking senangnya, karena dapat merasakan sebuah rengkuhan dari seorang Xi Luhan. Mimpi apa aku semalam, mendapatkan namja seperti seorang Luhan?

.

.

.

**BAGIAN II**

**Luhan pov**

_Flash back : on_

_Nafasku tercekat, saat melihat rambut hitam legamnya terurai tanpa celah sama sekali. Konyol, aku terpesona pada seorang yeoja karena rambutnya bukan wajahnya. Dan dia disini memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai barista yang akan membantu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Barista perempuan? Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya._

"_Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanyaku. Jongin seperti tidak suka dengan tindakanku yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan pilihannya. "Aku hanya penasaran, Jongin."_

_Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengantarkan wanita bernama Kim Minseok itu ke dalam dapur. _

"_Ah! Sial, ini konyol~" desahku sambil memijit pelipisku dengan frustasi. Joonmyeon menatapku dengan terkejut. "Bukan tentang pegawai baru itu tapi Sehun."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Dia akan menikah dengan Yixing, dan melewatiku begitu saja? Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak sopan." Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat reaksiku yang berlebihan. Siapa yang tidak akan frustasi ketika semua orang menanyakan calonku dimana. Oh! Kalau aku sudah menemukannya aku akan langsung memberitahu mereka. Tapi aku nyatanya tidak punya, meski banyak yeoja mengantri menjadi pendampingku diluar sana. _

"_Ayolah~ sejak kapan kau jadi gelisah begini hanya karena kau belum menikah?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung._

"_Semenjak iri melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Yixing." Dan tawa Joonmyeon meledak dengan meriahnya. _

_Aroma kopi menghentikanku untuk memukul kepala Joonmyeon. Wow~ aromanya bahkan memiliki ciri khas pahit dan manis yang seimbang. Aku melihatnya membawa 2 jenis kopi dengan tempat berbeda yang satunya dengan gelas kristal dan yang lainnya dengan cangkir. Dia memberikanku yang menggunakan gelas kristal sedangkan Joonmyeon dengan cangkir biasa. _

"_Jangan langsung diminum, hirup saja dulu aromanya," ujarnya dengan lembut untuk mencegahku. Dan aku menemukan aroma kopi dan ada hal lain didalamnya. Wiski. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. "Menghirup aromanya lebih efektif mengurangi tekanan stress," aku menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang." Ucapnya dengan gelalapan._

_Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon dan Jongin aku merupakan orang yang paling buta mengenai dunia kopi. Aku hanya pandai dalam bermitra bisnis, Yixing dengan relasi bisnisnya yang entah berapa banyak, Joonmyeon dengan strateginya dan tentu Sehun dengan arsitektur semua kantor dan bangunan kami. Memiliki café adalah cita-citaku dan kopi adalah kecintaan seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Dan semua itu diwujudkan dalam satu bangunan ini Coffee House._

"_Kenapa daun clovernya hanya ada tiga helai?" pertanyaanku membuatnya bingung. "Bukankah lebih baik jika empat?" dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kaku saat aku menunjuk taburan bubuk coklat yang dia buat diatas whipping cream. "Aku tidak sabar mencobanya."_

_Satu sesapan sederhana dan aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan kopi buatannya. Wow~_

"_Jujur, aku baru tahu ada kopi yang bisa dicampurkan dengan alkohol," ucapku dengan pelan, masih terlalu terpukau dengan campuran wiski dan kopi hitam yang entah kenapa bisa menyatu. Merasa tidak enak melihatnya terus berdiri bersama Jongin. Akhirnya aku meminta mereka berdua duduk di hadapanku. "Meski aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu terurai seperti ini tapi jika saat bekerja aku minta kau gelung rambutmu."_

_Perkataanku membuat Jongin dan Minseok menatapku dengan terkejut. "Aku boleh bekerja disini?" tanyanya dengan sumringah. Aku mengangguk dengan bingung._

"_Memang siapa yang bilang tidak boleh?" tanyaku dengan heran. Jongin menatapku dengan terbelalak seolah-olah ingin menjitak kepalaku._

"_Jadi buat apa kau mengetesnya dan memintanya membuatkan kopi?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi depresi yang dibuat-buat._

"_Siapa yang mengetes, aku percaya pilihanmu, aku hanya ingin mencoba kopi buatannya saja," ujarku dengan datar. Dan pada saat aku menatap Joonmyeon aku melihatnya sudah jatuh pada pesona kopi yang ada didalam cangkirnya. _

"_Sempurna~" desah Joonmyeon seperti biasa. Pencinta kopi apa harus mendesah seperti itu? _

"_Terimakasih, aku tahu dari Jongin kalau kau menyukai kopi arabika."_

"_Aku tersanjung mendengarnya," ujar Joonmyeon dengan senang. "Ini yang aku suka dari bartender perempuan." Ujarnya sambil menyenggol lenganku. Kalau masalah kopi aku merasa Joonmyeon orang yang paling kolot, menggunakan cara tradisional dengan pilihan kopi spesies kopi pertama. Setahuku kopi tubruk merupakan kopi yang pertamakali diklasifikasikan oleh seorang ilmuan __Swedia__ bernama __Carl Linnaeus__ (Carl von Linné) pada tahun 1753. Aku bisa sampai hafal karena Joonmyeon selalu mengatakannya. Ckckckck. "Apa nama minuman yang diminum Luhan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tertarik sambil mencicipi minumanku._

"_Irish Coffee."_

"_Ah! Kopi Irlandia?" tanya Joonmyeon dan Minseok hanya mengangguk. "Kita beruntung Sehun bersahabat baik dengan Tao." Perkataan Joonmyeon membuatku bingung. "Kita menemukan seorang barista yang bisa meracik minuman dengan alkohol mungkin selain wiski ada yang lain." Ah, maksudnya Tao si somilier itu seorang ahli seluk beluk wine._

"_Ada," ujar gadis itu dengan tenang. Penggila kopi disekitarku menatapnya dengan berbinar. "Brandy coffee dengan campuran brandy, atau Russian Coffee dengan campuran vodka." Jelasnya dan mereka larut dalam obrolan mengenai Coffe Corretto, Calypso Coffee, English Coffe dan Seville Coffee beserta campuran alkoholnya. Dan mereka melupakanku— sial._

"_EHM!"_

_Aku berdeham dengan cukup keras membuat mereka menyadari ada aku disini. Dan mereka langsung menatapku dengan serba salah. Karena tidak mau merusak suasana perbincangan tentang kopi yang ada diotak mereka. Akhirnya aku menanyakan hal yang berkaitan juga._

"_Bagaimana kau membuat Irish Coffee ini?"_

_Dia tersenyum lebar dan bersemangat. Senang rasanya melihat gadis dihadapanku ini menatapku dengan perasaan senang. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia cantik juga. Aku suka pipi tembemnya itu._

"_Paling pertama aku rendam sendok didalam gelas kristal itu selama lima detik," aku mengerutkan dahi. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menangkap kebingunganku. "Dengan gelas yang hangat itu aku masukan dua sendok teh brown sugar." Aku melirik Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya dengan seksama. "Kira-kira 35 ml Irish whiskey aku masukkan ke dalam gelas." Tanpa aku sadari aku melirik kopi buatannya dan kembali meminumnya. Kopi yang benar-benar kuat tanpa aku sadari ternyata dia sedang menatapku yang tengah menikmati kopinya._

"_Lalu?" tanyaku. Dia terkesiap kaget dan membuatku terkekeh geli._

"_Sisakan 1 cm dari atas gelas saat memasukan kopi panas ke dalamnya," setiap menjelaskan sesuatu dia akan memainkan tangannya dan dia kembali menekankan kata. "Harus, Strong Black Coffee,"tiba-tiba dia menakupka tangannya dan mengatakan. "Terakhir masukan whipping cream dingin," dia menatap gelasku dan berujar, "dan aku selalu suka sensasinya, saat irish coffee yang hangat melewati lapisan whipping cream dingin yang melumer dimulutku."_

"_Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu di caféku." Ucapku langsung saat dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku masuk ke dalam Coffee House yang jarang aku kunjungi. Beberapa bulan ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan beberapa cabang. Dari semua pegawaiku, aku hanya mengizinkan satu yeoja yang berdiri dibalik bar counter. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya dia yang masuk dengan ukuran kualitas Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Dia terlihat pucat meski tetap bersemangat. Dan aku tidak suka melihat karyawanku sakit saat bekerja. Aku merasa aku merupakan bos tamak yang kejam setiap melihatnya sekarang._

_Aku berjalan mendekati bar membuat beberapa karyawanku membungkukan tubuhnya. "Apa kalian sudah makan siang?" tanyaku dan semua mengangguk kecuali gadis bernama lengkap Kim Minseok. "Kenapa kau belum makan siang?" tanyaku dan dia terlihat gelalapan. "Sekarang sudah jam 3 lewat dan sudah terlalu lambat untuk makan siang."_

"_Tadi dia menggantikanku karena aku harus memeriksa wine dari Tao," jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat. Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Tiang listrik ini ckckckck._

"_Keringat dinginmu sudah keluar, kau harus makan," ujarku sambil menepuk bahunya. Dan dia hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang istirahat. Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya ketika tangannya menekan perut bagian kanannya. _

"_Kau harusnya lebih peka Jongin," tegurku dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. _

"_Maafkan aku hyung."_

"_Aku rasa dia sedikit mirip dengan Sehun jika bekerja," gumamanku membuat Jongin menatapku dengan kaget. "Lupa makan."_

_Beruntung aku menemukan adikku sedang mengerjakan proyek disini. _

"_Hun!" tegurku dan dia menoleh padaku dengan gerakan cepat dari laptop yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau sudah makan siang?" dia mengangguk dan menunjuk kotak bekal entah punya siapa. "Dari siapa?"_

"_Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya," ujarnya kalem. "Kenapa ge?"_

"_Kau bawa obat asam lambungmu?" dia mengangguk dan menunjukkannya padaku. "Dosisnya rendah kan?" lalu dia kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengambil obat yang lain. Dia menatapku khawatir._

"_Kau baik-baik saja kan?" aku mengangguk dan mengambil satu tablet dari botol obat yang dia sodorkan._

"_Aku minta satu, ada yang membutuhkan ini." Sehun tidak bertanya lagi atau tidak sempat karena aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat karyawan. _

_Benar tebakanku bukannya makan dia malah terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Ya Tuhan~ baru kali ini aku ingin memarahi karyawan perempuanku. Dengan sebuah air hangat aku menyodorkan obat tablet milik Sehun._

"_Minum obat dulu," ujarku, dia langsung menatapku dengan kaget tapi sedetik kemudian dia bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dan mengambil obat beserta segelas air hangat dari tanganku. Sebenarnya obat asam lambung tidak perlu ditelan dan memang harus dikunyah agar cepat larut. Aku masuk ke dalam dapur mengambil beberapa biskuit gandum dari dalam toples yang kebetulan aku temudan di dapur. "Jangan langsung makan bekalmu, ini makan dulu biskuit kasian lambungmu jika langsung bekerja keras."_

"_Terimakasih." Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat aku duduk disampingnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tubuhnya kini sedikit kurusan meski pipinya masih saja terlihat gempal. Aku tidak suka melihatnya kurus karena dia tidak teratur dalam menjaga pola makannya._

"_Apa kau punya penyakit asam lambung?" tanyaku khawatir dan untungnya dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tsk, harusnya kau jangan lupa makan siangmu hasilnya kan seperti ini," dia hanya menunduk sambil memakan biskuitnya. "Jangan ulangi lagi." Dia kembali mengangguk dengan wajah ketakutan dan aku mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Pasti berat ya? Menjadi satu-satunya barista perempuan disini?"_

_Dia menggelengkan kepala dan aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat karena medapatkan pekerjaan disini," cicitnya dan senyumanku semakin melebar mendengarnya. "Maaf merepotkanmu."_

"_Sudah sewajarnya aku mengkhawatirkan salah satu baristaku yang hebat."_

_Flash back : off_

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutku. Gelang yang menghiasi lengannya memberikanku sebuah jawaban. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasannya yang akan menyandarkan pipinya di punggunggku.

"Apa ada masalah besar?" aku menepuk lengannya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Aku sedikit pusing dengan tawaran Kris," ujarku. Minseok tampaknya tertarik dan aku memilih untuk membalikkan badan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup puas dengan keadaan sekarang."

"Tapi?"

"Jaman berubah, keinginan pelanggan pun berubah dan para pesaing semakin banyak," Minseok kini menuntunku untuk duduk disebuah sofa panjang diruang kerjaku. "Jika aku membuat cabang lagi, akan semakin banyak orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Lalu?"

"Jika aku tidak mengambilnya aku takut usahaku akan hancur beberapa tahun mendatang."

Minseok hanya diam tapi aku terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas dan dia mendengarkan semuanya dengan baik. Tanpa berkomentar apa pun, menyela apa pun dan dia hanya duduk diam sambil mengelus rambutku yang berbaring dipahanya.

"Mungkin, aku bisa mengambil proyek Kris, meski akan menambah beban tapi aku percaya pada karyawanku," aku menatap Minseok yang sedang mengamatiku sambil tersenyum. "Aku memiliki Yixing dan Joonmyeon aku rasa mereka juga setuju dengan keputusanku," dia masih saja mengelus rambutku. "Semua pilihan ada resikonya kan? Keputusanku benar kan?"

Dia mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Terimakasih."

"Hm? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun." Ucapnya dengan heran.

"Terimakasih mau mendengarkanku," aku menarik tangannya yang sendari tadi bermain di rambutku. Aku mengecup telapak tangannya dengan dalam. Belum puas hanya dengan telapak tangannya. Aku menggampai beberapa helai rambutnya yang hitam kelam dan kembali mengecupnya. "Terimakasih kau mau percaya padaku," aku menemukan wajahnya sedikit menyembutkan warna merah muda.

Saat itu juga tanganku refleks menarik lehernya memberikannya sebuah ciuman dalam dan panjang. Aku suka dengan tekstur lembut dan dingin bibirnya. Seperti sebuah permen kapas, aku rasa bibirnya akan melumer jika aku terus mengecapnya. Dan rasanya akan lebih memukau lagi ketika dia membalas kecupanku, melumat bibirku dengen gerakan kecil yang selalu membuat tubuhku bergetar. Ibu jariku langsung mengusap lembut bibir bawahnya yang mengkilap. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

"Dan terimakasih mau mencintaiku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya cuman ganti nama mereka doang lah.. hahahaha**

**Semoga berasa feelnya hehe**


End file.
